


Love of a Lifetime

by Lorena_Shepard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Beekeeper Castiel, But Not Much, Destiel - Freeform, Don't care, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Probably ooc, Professor Castiel, Romantic Soulmates, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Soulmates, They're gonna be happy, Vacation, everyone is happy, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorena_Shepard/pseuds/Lorena_Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where a single touch reveals your soulmate. Sam and Gabriel, already soulmates, bring their brothers along on their vacation to Yellowstone National Park. Dean and Cas meet for the first time and turn out to be soulmates.<br/>Fluff, falling in love, the barest hint of angst, and a happy ending. This is a shamelessly happy fic, you've been warned.</p><p>Another of my fics inspired by music, including chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/gifts).



> Thanks for taking the time to read! Comments and love welcome, I hope you enjoy!

"Vacation." Dean deadpanned.

"Yes, Dean, you have heard of it," Sam said, exasperated.

"Eh, Sammy, I don't know..." he shuffled some papers for emphasis, knowing Sam heard it over the phone when he sighed. "Work and all."

"Dean, you have Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and Ash working in the shop. How do you have any work leftover for yourself?"

"Why can't you ask Ruby?"

"You know how Gabe feels about Ruby," Sam said. "And you know how I feel about Lilith."

"I thought you and Charlie had this all planned out, like, months ago?"

"Gilda has the flu and Charlie's staying home to take care of her,"

"I don't know, Sammy..."

"Please, Dean?" Dean could hear the little brother whine come out in his voice and grinned to himself. "Gabe is asking his little brother Cas, so it's not like you'd be a third wheel. You guys can hang out, maybe hit the local bars and pick up some girls. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Well, how can I say no to my begging little brother?" he chuckled, flopping down in his chair. "Alright, Sammy. I'll go."

" _Thank you_ ," there was a bright smile in Sam's voice. "You won't regret it, Dean."

><><><><

Two days later after putting his garage in his Uncle Bobby's capable hands, Dean had his beloved '67 Chevy Impala packed and parked in front of his house. Sam, Gabriel, and who he assumed to be Castiel, pulled up in their Charger, Gabriel waggling his eyebrows at Dean as he threw open the door. Having been college roommates, Dean and Gabriel had become close over the last few years, but their bond had strengthened even more once Dean had brought Sam into the picture.

Dean had, unknowingly, brought two soulmates together.

"Dean-o!" the smaller man propelled himself into Dean's arms, hugging him tightly. "Glad you decided to not be a square and relax for a change."

Dean laughed, briefly returning the hug to his former roommate, "Yeah, yeah."

Sam came around the car and gave his brother a one-armed hug, "Hey, Dean. Ready to go?"

"You bet," he glanced over at Castiel, who was busy admiring Dean's car. He was slightly shorter than Dean and over-dressed for the occasion in a button-up white shirt and black dress pants. Although, the tan trench coat was a little...odd. As if sensing Dean's stare, he faced him and smiled.

"Lovely car," he said, voice deep. "You must be Dean."

"Thanks, man. And you must be Castiel," Dean stuck his hand out immediately, returning the man's smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, I-"

His voice faltered when they clasped hands and a full, tingling sensation bloomed hot in his chest. Castiel pressed his other hand to his now-glowing chest, gripping Dean's hand tighter when he looked up into Dean's eyes.

Dean was breathless as Castiel's wide, bright cornflower blue eyes locked on his.

Somewhere, deep inside, Dean felt a piece he didn't know he had been missing return to him, sliding back into the empty place left when his soul, their soul, had been torn in two.

As the glow and warmth faded into a steady, background hum within his chest, Castiel released his hand and stammered without forming any actual words, retreating away from Dean to lean against Sam's Charger, his back to the three of them. Sam and Gabe stood by, their mouths hanging open.

"Guys?" Dean recovered first. "Would you, uh, excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure Dean, yeah. Um. Come on, Gabe," they shuffled towards Dean's house out of earshot. Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to put a lid on the giddy ecstasy and anxiety running through his veins. _My friggin soulmate_ , his brain crowed. _My soulmate_. He glanced at the back of the man he had just met.

Wiping the sweat off his palms, he cautiously walked around the side of the Charger, his eyes seeking Castiel's. They were closed and he was taking slow, deep breaths, probably trying to calm down as much as Dean was. instinct made Dean want to reach for him, but he dutifully kept his hands at his sides.

"Hey Cas- Castiel," he corrected. "So...this is new."

Dean was rewarded with a short cough of laughter, "Indeed."

"Listen, we don't need to hold ourselves to anything," Dean said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I know this doesn't exactly happen everyday, but maybe we can see how it goes? No strings attached." he smiled at the dark-haired man. Castiel smiled back, seemingly relieved at Dean's words.

"Yes. Let's go." Dean waved for Sam and Gabe to come down to the cars, the knot in his stomach dissipating when Castiel reached over and carefully lay his hand on his arm. "And you can call me 'Cas.'"


End file.
